MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/IST2-1.OVR
InfoStar+ Tutor - Lesson 2 - 1st file. Strings 0x1C2-0x1E4 ' *' 0x1EA-0x20D * * 0x213-0x237 * * 0x23D-0x262 * * 0x268-0x28E * * 0x294-0x2BB * * 0x2C1-0x2F9 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x2FF-0x336 Program name. * InfoStar+ Tutor ™ * 0x33C-0x371 * * 0x377-0x3A9 Program description. * Your on-screen tutorial * 0x3B0-0x3E1 See above. * for the InfoStar+ program * 0x3E7-0x416 * * 0x41C-0x449 Lesson number. * LESSON 2 * 0x44F-0x47D * * * 0x483-0x4B2 * * * * 0x4B8-0x4E8 * * * * 0x4EE-0x51F * * * * 0x525-0x557 * * 0x55D-0x58E Release and product ID. Release 1.60, ID # 471653KQ-002 0x594-0x5D1 Copyright. Copyright © 1984, MicroPro International Corporation. 0x5D7-0x603 All rights reserved. 0xB30-0xB36 RETURN 0xB39-0xB47 to continue or 0xB4A-0xB4F ESC 0xB52-0xB58 to exit 0xB8F-0xBB3 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xD00-0xD06 \ /\ 0xD1B-0xD23 < ** > 0xD38-0xD3F \/\/ 0xD7A-0xD92 Remember: ^E = up 0xD98-0xDB3 ^A = left ^F = right 0xDB9-0xDC1 ^X = down 0x1276-0x1278 1 0x127C-0x127C Forms & Data Entry 0x12A4-0x12A6 2 0x12AA-0x12B2 Reports 0x12C7-0x12C9 3 0x12CD-0x12D5 Sorting 0x12EA-0x12EC 4 0x12F0-0x1300 System Building 0x1315-0x1317 H 0x131B-0x1320 Help 0x138E-0x13B0 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x13FB-0x1405 ^KX to exit 0x1409-0x1418 ^J for more info 0x141E-0x1424 Choice: 0x153C-0x1547 REPORTS MENU 0x158A-0x158C 1 0x1590-0x15A8 Create a Quick Report 0x15BD-0x15BF 2 0x15C3-0x15DC Create a Custom Report 0x15F1-0x15F3 3 0x15F7-0x1608 Print a Report 0x161D-0x161F H 0x1623-0x162A Help 0x1698-0x16BA Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x1705-0x1718 ESC to previous menu 0x171C-0x172B ^J for more info 0x1731-0x1737 Choice: 0x1744-0x1793 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1799-0x17E6 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x17ED-0x1816 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x181D-0x1868 SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^C=exit ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x186F-0x18BB HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x18C2-0x1904 OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=change logged disk 0x190B-0x195A ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1967-0x19B6 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x19BC-0x1A09 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x1A10-0x1A39 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x1A40-0x1A8B SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^N=next screen ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x1A92-0x1ADE HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x1AE5-0x1B32 OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=toggle 2 <-> 4 column display 0x1B39-0x1B88 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1DE5-0x1E0E IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x1E14-0x1E3D II SS SS 0x1E43-0x1E8B II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x1E91-0x1ED9 II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1EDF-0x1F29 II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++ 0x1F2F-0x1F78 II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1E7E-0x1FC6 IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x204F-0x205C InfoStar+ 0x206B-0x2078 Data Base 0x2087-0x2094 Management 0x211B-0x2128 Create Forms 0x21AC-0x21B8 Define Fields 0x2248-0x2255 Create Records 0x22F9-0x2308 Store Data 0x239C-0x23A9 Retrieve Data 0x2448-0x2454 Update Files 0x24D7-0x24E4 Sort Data 0x256B-0x2579 Summarize Data 0x2616-0x2623 Write Reports 0x2679-0x26AE Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN. 0x271F-0x2733 Welcome to Lesson 2, 0x2740-0x2743 /\ 0x2749-0x274E < ** > 0x2754-0x2758 \/\/ 0x275E-0x279B In LESSON 1 of the InfoStar+ Tutor, you discovered how easy it 0x27A1-0x27BC is to create a Quick Report. 0x27C2-0x27FF And now you'll learn how easy it is to create QUICK SUMMARIES. 0x2805-0x282D I've divided this lesson into five parts: 0x28C0-0x28DB 1 Introduction to Summaries 0x28F7-0x2909 2 Selecting a file 0x292E-0x2940 3 Selecting fields 0x2965-0x297A 4 Assigning summaries 0x299C-0x29B2 5 Printing your report 0x2A50-0x2A89 Before we start, there are just two things I need to know: 0x2A8F-0x2AC4 Do you want to hear a beep if you make a mistake? 0x2ADA Y 0x2ADD-0x2AEA for BEEP ON; 0x2AED N 0x2AF0-0x2AFC for BEEP OFF 0x2B08-0x2B15 Y or N only 0x2B74-0x2BA4 Secondly, where do you want to go from here? 0x2BC4-0x2BE3 Where would you like to begin? 0x2BE6 1 0x2BE9 / 0x2BEC 2 0x2BEF / 0x2BF2 3 0x2BF5 / 0x2BF8 4 0x2BFB / 0x2BFE 5 0x2C08-0x2C27 Press a number: 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 0x2C7D-0x2CA6 Summaries are the results of calculations. 0x2CAC-0x2CCA InfoStar+'s built-in calculator 0x2CD0-0x2CEF can answer questions like these: 0x2CF7-0x2D1D How many customers do I have on record? 0x2D25-0x2D3C How much do they owe me? 0x2D44-0x2D62 What is the average amount due? 0x2D6A-0x2D88 What is the largest amount due? 0x2D90-0x2DAF What is the smallest amount due? 0x2DB7-0x2DBA /\ 0x2DC0-0x2DC5 < ** > 0x2DCB-0x2DCF \/\/ 0x2E29-0x2E3A 0 0x2E87-0x2E98 OFF % M / 0x2EA4-0x2EB5 7 8 9 x 0x2EC1-0x2ED2 4 5 6 - 0x2EDE-0x2EEF 1 2 3 + 0x2EFB-0x2F0C ON/C = 0x2F66-0x2F8C How many customers do I have on record? 0x2FB7-0x2FBD Record 0x3005-0x300C Count = 0x321D-0x3243 How many customers do I have on record? 0x324B-0x3262 How much do they owe me? 0x3273-0x3279 6635.06 0x32C4-0x32D0 6635.06 + 0x32F5-0x32FB 9275.81 0x3346-0x3352 6635.06 + 0x335E-0x336A 9275.81 + 0x338F-0x3395 5715.98 0x33E0-0x33EC 6635.06 + 0x33F8-0x3404 9275.81 + 0x3410-0x341C 5715.98 + 0x3425-0x342B 0 0x3441-0x3447 8975.72 0x3492-0x349E 6635.06 + 0x34AA-0x34B6 9275.81 + 0x34C2-0x34CE 5715.98 + 0x34DA-0x34E6 8975.72 + 0x34EF-0x34F5 0 0x350A-0x3511 6876.93 0x355C-0x3568 6635.06 + 0x3574-0x3580 9275.81 + 0x358C-0x3598 5715.98 + 0x35A4-0x35B0 8975.72 + 0x35BC-0x35C8 6876.93 + 0x35D1-0x35D7 0 0x363E-0x364A 6635.06 + 0x3656-0x3662 9275.81 + 0x366E-0x367A 5715.98 + 0x3686-0x3692 8975.72 + 0x369E-0x36AA 6876.93 + 0x36B6-0x36C2 8949.89 = 0x36CC-0x36D2 0 0x36E8-0x36EF 46429.39 0x3705-0x370C 46429.39 0x3722-0x3729 46429.39 0x373F-0x3746 46429.39 0x375C-0x3763 46429.39 0x37AE-0x37BA 6635.06 + 0x37C6-0x37D2 9275.81 + 0x37DE-0x37EB 5715.98 + 0x37F6-0x3802 8975.72 + 0x380E-0x381A 6876.93 + 0x3826-0x3832 8949.89 = 0x383E-0x384A 0x3856-0x3862 46429.39 0x386B-0x3872 0 0x3888-0x389F How much do they owe me? 0x38A7-0x38C5 What is the average amount due? 0x391D-0x3926 46429.39/6 0x392E-0x3937 46429.39/6 0x394D-0x3956 7738.23 0x397E-0x399C What is the average amount due? 0x39A4-0x39C2 What is the largest amount due? 0x39CA-0x39D3 46429.39 0x39F9-0x39FB < 0x3A0E-0x3A14 5715.98 0x3A22-0x3A28 6635.06 0x3A2E-0x3A30 < 0x3A43-0x3A49 6635.06 0x3A57-0x3A5D 6876.93 0x3A63-0x3A65 < 0x3A78-0x3A7E 6876.93 0x3A8C-0x3A92 8949.89 0x3A98-0x3A9A < 0x3AAD-0x3AB3 8949.89 0x3AC1-0x3AC7 8975.72 0x3ACD-0xACF < 0x3AE2-0x3AE8 8975.72 0x3AF6-0x3AFC 9275.81 0x3B00-0x3B02 < 0x3B15-0x3B1B 9275.81 0x3B2F-0x3B35 9275.81 0x3B53-0x3B71 What is the largest amount due? 0x3B79-0x3B98 What is the smallest amount due? 0x3BAE-0x3BB4 9275.81 0x3BBA-0x3BBC < 0x3BCF-0x3BD5 9275.81 0x3BE3-0x3BE9 8975.72 0x3BEF-0x3BF1 < 0x3C04-0x3C0A 8975.72 0x3C18-0x3C1E 8949.89 0x3C24-0x3C26 < 0x3C39-0x3C3F 8949.89 0x3C4D-0x3C53 6876.93 0x3C59-0x3C5B < 0x3C6E-0x3C74 6876.93 0x3C82-0x3C88 6635.06 0x3C8E-0x3C90 < 0x3CA3-0x3CA9 6635.06 0x3CB7-0x3CBD 5715.98 0x3CC1-0x3CC3 < 0x3CD6-0x3CDC 5715.98 0x3CED-0x3D0C What is the smallest amount due? 0x3D12-0x3D18 5715.98 0x3D1C-0x3D1E < 0x3D24-0x3D2A 5715.98 0x3D47-0x3D4F * 0x3D55-0x3D5C /\ / 0x3D62-0x3D67 < ** > 0x3D6D-0x3D71 \/\/ 0x3D77-0x3D93 WHAT YOU'LL DO IN THIS LESSON 0x3D99-0x3DDE You'll use information from the CUSTBAL file to create a Quick Summary 0x3DE4-0x3E27 Report that looks like this (I've added a few more records for you): 0x3ED9-0x3F0C ID CUSTOMER NAME MO DA YR BALANCE 0x3F18-0x3F4B -- ------------- -- -- -- ------- 0x3F57-0x3F8A ASO Joe Anybuyer 08 31 84 6635.06 0x3F96-0x3FC9 AUM Barney Addsmore 08 31 84 9275.81 0x3FD5-0x4008 BGN John Goodguy 08 31 84 5715.98 0x4014-0x4047 OMC Mary Ordersbodkins 08 31 84 8975.72 0x4053-0x4086 PCI Fred Paysontime 08 31 84 6876.93 0x4092-0x40C5 SRC Sally Sendemback 08 31 84 8949.89 0x4410-0x4143 Summary for REPORT (Count = 6): 0x414F-0x4182 Total 46430 0x418E-0x41C1 Average 7738 0x41CD-0x4200 Maximum 9276 0x420C-0x423F Minimum 5716 0x42FA-0x4306 The summaries 0x430C-0x4315 you select 0x431B-0x432A will appear here 0x437D-0x439C Summary for REPORT (Count = 6): 0x43A4-0x43D2 Total 46430 0x43DA-0x4408 Average 7738 0x4410-0x443E Maximum 9276 0x4446-0x4474 Minimum 5716 0x4483-0x448B Let's get 0x4491-0x449F started on this 0x44A5-0x44AB report. 0x44D5-0x44F1 Type SB IS, then press RETURN 0x451D-0x4521 SB IS 0x453E-0x4543 RETURN 0x454D-0x4560 Press the RETURN key 0x4589-0x45AA Program name and release. S T A R B U R S T - Release 1.0X 0x45B0-0x45CC Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984 0x45D2-0x45F3 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x45F9-0x460B All rights reserved 0x4644-0x4689 This time you'll choose the reports option at the InfoStar+ Main Menu. 0x46A0-0x46A8 Press the 0x46AB-0x46BD appropriate number 0x46C7-0x46E9 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x46EF-0x46FB 2 Reports 0x4701-0x702 2 0x470A-0x4712 Reports 0x4739-0x473A 2 0x473E-0x4746 Reports 0x4773-0x4777 Press 0x477A-0x4780 RETURN 0x478A-0x4795 Press RETURN 0x47D9-0x4812 Here you'll choose InfoStar+'s Quick Report program, RGEN. 0x4829-0x4831 Press the 0x4834-0x4846 appropriate number 0x4850-0x4872 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x4878-0x4894 1 Create a Quick Report 0x48A3-0x48BB Create a Quick Report 0x48E6-0x4908 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x490E-0x492A 1 Create a Quick Report 0x4930-0x4931 1 0x4939-0x4951 Create a Quick Report 0x4976-0x4977 1 0x497B-0x4993 Create a Quick Report 0x49C0-0x49C4 Press 0x49C7-0x49CD RETURN 0x49D7-0x49E2 Press RETURN 0x4A0D-0x4A18 Press RETURN 0x4A1E-0x4A1F 1 0x4A27-0x4A3F Create a Quick Report 0x4A65-0x4A68 Program name. RGEN 0x4A6E-0x4A86 Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 0x4A8C-0x4AAD Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x4AB3-0x4AC5 All rights reserved 0x4ACB-0x4AD6 Release. Release 1.6X 0x4ADC-0x4AEC Product ID. ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x4AF3-0x4B27 Please enter your report name here (or press RETURN): 0x4B5B-0x4B8E RGEN is waiting for a report name. Call it SUMMARY. 0x4BA3-0x4BC0 Type SUMMARY then press RETURN 0x4BEA-0x4BF0 SUMMARY 0x4C0D-0x4C12 RETURN 0x4C1D-0x4C30 Press the RETURN key 0x4C58-0x4C82 Report name: SUMMARY File name: ________ 0x4CA1-0x4CD7 Select the datafile for this report. To select a file: 0x4CDD-0x4D1C Move the cursor to the file name below and press RETURN, or 0x4D22-0x4D6C Type enough characters to uniquely identify the file and press RETURN. 0x4D72-0x4D97 Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x4D9A-0x4DA0 Z:) is: 0x4DA6-0x4DCB CUSTBAL INVOICE ORDER PRODUCTS 0x4DE5-0x4E10 You've arrived at the File Selection Screen. 0x4E16-0x4E48 Before you select a file, take a minute to read the 0x4E4E-0x4E7F help message. Then find the command to remove it. 0x4E85-0x4E9D (I need more elbow-room.) 0x4EA3-0x4EA6 /\ 0x4EAC-0x4EB1 < ** > 0x4EC4-0x4EC9 Press 0x4ECC-0x4EE1 remove/restore message 0x4EE4-0x4EEB command 0x4F28-0x4F49 Look for the wording in the menu-- 0x4F4F-0x4F6E ^K=remove/restore message below 0x4F74-0x4F92 ^K=remove/restore message below 0x4FB0-0x4FCE ^K=remove/restore message below 0x4FE8-0x500D Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x5010-0x5016 Z:) is: 0x501D-0x5042 CUSTBAL INVOICE ORDER PRODUCTS 0x5088-0x509D Thanks--that's better! 0x50A3-0x50D5 You know what to do next. Select the file that has 0x50DB-0x510B the information you need for this report--the one 0x5111-0x5128 you created in Lesson 1. 0x5145-0x514B Select 0x514E-0x5154 CUSTBAL 0x517F-0x51A1 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x51A7-0x51BD RETURN=enter selection 0x51C3-0x51D8 RETURN=enter selection 0x51F6-0x51FD CUSTBAL 0x5207-0x521C RETURN=enter selection 0x5234-0x527D Report name: SUMMARY File name: CUSTBAL Number of columns used: 009 0x5299-0x52B3 Number of columns used: 009 0x52B9-0x52C6 ^N=next screen 0x52CC-0x52EB ^L=toggle 2 <-> 4 column display 0x52F8-0x530E Your field choices are: 0x5315-0x5354 CUSTOMER NAME ID ADDRESS CITY 0x535B-0x539A STATE ZIP BALANCE AREA 0x53A1-0x53DE PHONE MO DA YR 0x53E5-0x53F6 You have selected: 0x53FD-0x540C ________________ 0x5433-0x545E Terrific! You've selected CUSTBAL, and RGEN 0x5465-0x5492 has copied all the field names from that file. 0x5499-0x54C1 Now you're ready to make some selections. 0x554C-0x5576 Remember how you want your report to look-- 0x557C-0x55AB identification codes, names, dates, and balances 0x55B1-0x55CC listed in that order. So... 0x55E6-0x55F7 Move the cursor to 0x5637-0x565C Press ^F to move cursor right one item 0x5662-0x566E ^F=right item 0x568C-0x5698 ^F=right item 0x56E3-0x56E7 Press 0x56EA-0x56F1 RETURN 0x56F4-0x5705 to enter selection 0x5722-0x5740 Press RETURN to select ID field 0x5746-0x575B RETURN=enter selection 0x5779-0x578E RETURN=enter selection 0x57D2-0x57F5 ID ________________ 0x5829-0x5865 Next you'll select the name field. You could move the cursor 0x586B-0x58A6 back to CUSTOMER NAME and press RETURN. But there's another 0x58AC-0x58E9 way to select fields. Just type enough characters to identify 0x58EF-0x591B the field name as unique. Then press RETURN. 0x592E-0x5944 Type a few letters of 0x5947-0x5953 CUSTOMER NAME 0x595D-0x596C and press RETURN 0x599E-0x59AA CUSTOMER NAME 0x59C8-0x59CD RETURN 0x59FF-0x5A05 Press C 0x5A43-0x5A49 Press C 0x5A5C-0x5A73 Press SPACEBAR or RETURN 0x5A7D-0x5A82 Press 0x5A85-0x5A8E or RETURN 0x5B1B-0x5B27 CUSTOMER NAME 0x5B47-0x5B6A Press RETURN to select CUSTOMER NAME 0x5B70-0x5B85 RETURN=enter selection 0x5BAF-0x5BC4 RETURN=enter selection 0x5BDC-0x5BFF CUSTOMER NAME ________________ 0x5C19-0x5C5C That's two down, four to go! Now select MO (month) either by moving 0x5C62-0x5CA8 the cursor there or by typing enough letters to uniquely identify "MO". 0x5CBA-0x5CD1 Type a letter or two of 0x5CD4-0x5CD5 MO 0x5CDF-0x5CE3 or 0x5CE6-0x5CFA move the cursor to MO 0x5DDF-0x5DEA ^A=left item 0x5DEE-0x5DFA ^F=right item 0x5E00-0x5E1F ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x5F07-0x5F0C Press 0x5F0F-0x5F18 or RETURN 0x611C-0x6126 Either 0x6129-0x6132 or 0x6137-0x6141 up 0x614A-0x6152 type 0x6155-0x615C move 0x615F-0x6161 ^A 0x6164-0x6165 + 0x6168-0x6177 ^F left right 0x618A-0x6194 cursor 0x6197-0x61A5 ^X down 0x61B7-0x61C2 ^A=left item 0x61C6-0x61D2 ^F=right item 0x61D8-0x61F7 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x6230-0x6235 Press 0x6238-0x623D RETURN 0x625C-0x626F Press the RETURN key 0x629E-0x62C1 MO ________________ 0x62DC-0x630D The cursor is in the next field you want, so press 0x6313-0x6337 the key to choose the DA (day) field. 0x634A-0x635A Press the key to 0x635D-0x6365 choose DA 0x6394-0x63B6 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x63BC-0x63D2 RETURN=enter selection 0x63DA-0x63EF RETURN=enter selection 0x6456-0x646B RETURN=enter selection 0x6482-0x6491 DA 0x6497-0x64A6 ________________ 0x64B6-0x64E1 You're doing great. Next, choose YR (year). 0x64F1-0x6501 Press the key to 0x6504-0x650C choose YR 0x6543-0x6565 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x656B-0x6581 RETURN=enter selection 0x6589-0x659E RETURN=enter selection 0x6605-0x661A RETURN=enter selection 0x6631-0x6654 YR ________________ 0x666F-0x66AE You've got it made now. You just have one more field to select, 0x66B5-0x66F6 and that's BALANCE. The cursor has automatically returned to the 0x66FD-0x6725 first available field in the first line. 0x6737-0x674D Type a few letters of 0x6750-0x6756 BALANCE 0x6760-0x6764 or 0x6767-0x677B move the cursor there 0x6868-0x6873 ^A=left item 0x6877-0x6883 ^F=right item 0x6889-0x68A8 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x691D-0x6936 or move the cursor there 0x69B9-0x69BE Press 0x69C1-0x69CA or RETURN 0x6C43-0x6C4D Either 0x6C50-0x6C59 or 0x6C5C-0x6C68 ^E up 0x6C71-0x6C79 type 0x6C7C-0x6C83 move 0x6C86-0x6C88 ^A 0x6C8B-0x6C8C + 0x6C8F-0x6C9E ^F left right 0x6CB1-0x6CBB cursor 0x6CBE-0x6CCD ^X down 0x6CDF-0x6CEA ^A=left item 0x6CEE-0x6CFA ^F=right item 0x6D00-0x6D1F ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x6D59-0x6D5E Press 0x6D85-0x6D98 Press the RETURN key 0x6DCD-0x6DF0 BALANCE ________________ 0x6E0A-0x6E0D /\ 0x6E13-0x6E18 < ** > 0x6E1E-0x6E22 \/\/ 0x6E28-0x6E66 You're doing great, as usual! You've chosen all the fields you 0x6E6C-0x6EA9 need for this report, and it's time to ask RGEN for summaries. 0x6EAF-0x6ED4 Look at the Command Menu again and ... 0x6EEA-0x6EF2 Press the 0x6EF5-0x6F01 next screen 0x6F04-0x6F0A command 0x6F4F-0x6F71 Look for this wording on the menu-- 0x6F77-0x6F85 ^N=next screen 0x6F8B-0x6F98 ^N=next screen 0x6FB6-0x6FC3 ^N=next screen 0x7051-0x7056 IST2-2 0x70DF-0x70FA ^A=left itemëA�^F=right item Program in Action